


Center of Attention

by starkspangledfondue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brooklyn accent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Morning Sex, No plot at all, PWP, Smut, Steve's a horny fucker, Stony - Freeform, Tony doesn't sleep, Voyeurism, i wrote this at 4 am so forgive me if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledfondue/pseuds/starkspangledfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew that his boyfriend wasn’t a prude – as he’d been told a dozen times, Steve had been <i>in the damn army, thank you very much</i>, and grew up in Brooklyn. But he never thought that Captain America was an exhibitionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am and it is not beta'd. It popped into my head because porn, and now it's on the internet. Enjoy the smut!

Of all the things that Steve had done to surprise Tony, this had to be one of the greatest.

Tony knew that his boyfriend wasn’t a prude – as he’d been told a dozen times, Steve had been _in the damn army, thank you very much_ , and grew up in Brooklyn. But he never thought that Captain America was an exhibitionist.

For once, Tony had woken up before Steve – or, really, he’d never gone to sleep and decided to crawl out of bed to see the sunrise. He rarely ever saw it, spending most mornings either in his lab or asleep until his early bird boyfriend bribed him with caffeine. And he rarely ever stepped out onto his balcony, despite how amazing the view from Stark Tower was. Today was obviously an atypical day, and he didn’t know why anything surprised him, but it did.

He’d been mesmerized by the colors of the sky that he didn’t notice Steve had woken up until he felt strong arms around him.

“You’re up early,” Steve said gruffly, his voice thick with sleep.

Tony smiled to himself; leaning back against the blond’s chest, head tilting to the side as he felt lips start to move down his neck. “I’ve been awake since yesterday,” he admitted.

Steve let out a grunt in response – disapproving, by the sound of it. “You need to sleep more.”

The soldier’s hands moved down to Tony’s hips, pulling him flush against him – and the brunet didn’t think anything of it, because Steve always did that. “I’m not tired.”

“I could fix that.”

Tony felt his boyfriend smirk against his skin, hips rolling forward against his ass – and wow, how had he not noticed that Steve was half-hard before?

“You sure that you don’t just want me to take care of that morning wood?”

Steve rolled his eyes – and even if Tony couldn’t see it, he knew that was what happened. It was a Steve type of thing to do. His hips bucked forwards again, and a small groan slipped past the brunet’s lips. “Two birds, one stone. A fucking hard one.”

Tony burst out in laughter, exhaustion making that statement a lot funnier than it actually was. “You did not just – god, Steve, okay, let’s go insi – ah!”

A strong hand wrapped around his cock cut off his thoughts with a moan, and he bucked forward into his grip. “No, right here.”

Steve practically rutted against him, fully hard now and apparently desperate to get off – was he really that turned on? He knew Steve loved morning sex, but this was new. And damn, did it make Tony want him.

“Aren’t you – o-oh, god – afraid we’ll have an audience?” Tony tried to say jokingly, but his moans kept him from doing so.

Steve wasn’t fazed, his lips moving from Tony’s neck to his ear. “I think you’d like it if we did.”

Tony let out a groan, because he had never seen Steve act like this – never thought he’d even suggest this. He needed to see this Steve more often. “Fuck yes,” he breathed out, hands moving in front of him to grip at the balcony railing.

The blond pushed down Tony’s sweats, letting out a sound of approval at the fact he’d gone commando. Fingers probed at the brunet’s entrance, teasing. “You’d love getting watched, huh? Having other people watch as Captain America pounds your tight ass?”

“Yes, god, Steve, don’t tease, just fuck me!”

The fingers barely breached, and Tony rolled his hips back, but groaned in disappointment that it wasn’t the blond’s thick length.

“Babe, please, don’t bother, I’m loose enough. C’mon.”

Steve raised a brow, smirking at how desperate his boyfriend sounded, pushing his boxers down to his thighs. “Already beggin’, and I haven’t even started yet,” the blond taunted, pressing his cock against the brunet’s entrance.

“Steve, I swear, just fuck –“

Once again Tony was caught off, almost crying out as his boyfriend’s cock suddenly filled him, head falling forward. A groan slipped past Steve’s lips, pausing to savor just how fucking tight the brunet was without all their usual foreplay.

The pause didn’t last long, though, because almost seconds later he started a hard pace that had Tony biting his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

His head was spinning, Steve’s strong hands holding his hips hard enough to bruise in the best ways, the sound of skin slapping together all too loud in Tony’s mind. Steve growled low in his ear, and Tony moaned, finding it that much harder to keep quiet.

“Look at you, you’re fuckin’ lovin’ this. Anybody in those fuckin’ skyscrapers can see ya, and you’re takin’ it like a champ.”

Tony almost whimpered, Steve’s Brooklyn accent the cherry on top – the bastard knew how much it got to him, and looking out at the street below them he almost came.

Steve started going harder, the whine apparently encouragement, and Tony actually cried out this time – one of the thrusts hitting his prostate.

“There! Fuck, Steve, right there!”

The blond shifted, trying to find that perfect angle, and Tony let out a loud groan when he actually hit it.

“You’ve got no idea how hot you look – bent over for me, naked, legs spread for everyone to see. All these fuckin’ people can be seein’ the great Tony Stark lookin’ like some cheap whore.”

Steve slapped Tony’s ass, and it was all that Tony needed to come almost embarrassingly soon, making a mess of his stomach. His boyfriend didn’t stop, and the brunet babbled pathetically, the pounding against his prostate over stimulating and too fucking good.

“Fuck, Tony, I’m gonna come,” Steve moaned out, voice strained. A few thrusts later he was coming, thrusts erratic as he rode out his orgasm, groaning his boyfriend’s name.

After catching his breath, Steve pulled out, fingers keeping his come from spilling out of Tony’s ass.

“That was so fucking good,” he said almost breathlessly, kissing the back of Tony’s neck.

Gathering his wits, Tony managed a weak chuckle. “Yeah. You’re telling me.” He squirmed, moving away to turn and face his boyfriend. “What the hell got into you?”

Steve shrugged, a sheepish smile playing at his lips – though his eyes showed absolutely no remorse. “You just looked good, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist. “Well, you should not help yourself more often. I didn’t know you liked being watched.”

“Me neither,” Steve admitted, smiling down at his boyfriend. He leaned in for a kiss, letting it linger – soft and sweet in contrast to the way he’d just fucked Tony. “C’mon, let’s get into the shower. You need cleaning up.”

“Sure that’s not just your way of asking for kinky shower sex?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I was thinking more along the lines of tiring you out until you slept, but if that’s your way of offering, I can't say no.”

Tony licked over his lips, pulling up his sweats before taking Steve’s hand. “Only if you promise to be that good again.”

Smirking, Steve followed his boyfriend back into their shared suite. “Sweetheart, I’m always good."


End file.
